Amortentia
by C.paz
Summary: Para todos la Amortentia tiene tres olores, lo importante es saber el por qué de estos.


**Disclaimer:** _Si fuera ama y señora de la saga, tendría que poner esto?_

Si le preguntan a Ron Weasley a qué huele su amortentia, dirá que huele al estofado que hace Molly, a campo de quidditch y, con vergüenza dirá, a jabón (ese que usa Hermione Granger y que se le impregna a la piel).

Si le preguntan a Ginny Weasley a qué huele su amortentia, dirá que a chocolate, menta y a una foto mágica recién tomada (como las que suele regalarle Colin Creevey).

Si le preguntan a Luna Lovegood a qué huele su amortentia, dirá que a rabanitos giratorios, a campo y a fogata en la playa (como la que hizo con Dean Thomas mientras se quedaron en El Refugio).

Si le preguntan a Lavander Brown a qué huele su amortentia, dirá que huele a vainilla, revistas nuevas y a navidad (aquella festividad que tanto le gusta a Parvati Patil).

Si le preguntan a Pansy Parkinson a qué huele su amortentia, dirá que huele a galeones, ropa nueva y a ese rico perfume que no sabe cómo se llama (sólo sabe que es el que está en el buró de Blaise Zabini).

Si le preguntan a Ernie MacMillan a qué huele su amortentia, dirá que a limpiador de insignias, tabaco de vainilla y a quidditch (como todas esas veces que ha jugado con Cho Chang).

Si le preguntas a Hermione Granger a qué huele su amortentia, dirá que a pergamino nuevo, pasto recién cortado y a sus sábanas (siempre y cuando las haya compartido con Ron Weasley).

Si le hubieras preguntado a Sirius Black a qué olía su amortentia, te hubiese dicho que a motocicleta recién encendida, a sexo y al aula de pociones (como el aula en la que durante siete años pudo ver la cara de absoluta felicidad de Severus Snape).

Si le hubieses preguntado a Albus Dumbledore a qué olía su amortentia, te hubiese respondido que olía a libros viejos, a limón y al Valle de Godric (como ese lugar donde compartió un verano con Gellert Grindelwald).

Si le preguntas a Justin Finch–Fletchey a qué huele su amortentia, dirá que huele a frambuesa, a palmera y a tarta de melaza (como lo que acababa de comer Seamus Finnigan cuando se dieron su primer beso).

Si le preguntas a Astoria Greengrass a qué huele su amortentia, te dirá que huele a manzanas rojas, a crisantemos y a día de campo (como los que suele tener con Anthony Goldstein).

Si le preguntas a Neville Longbottom a qué huele su amortentia, te dirá que huele al invernadero número 5, a mar y al Caldero Chorreante (Como su hogar con Hannah Abbott).

Pero nunca le preguntes a ninguno de ellos el porqué de esos olores. Puede que algún Griffindor te responda con la verdad, aunque lo más probable es que todos saquen a la luz su lado Slytherin y te mientan, a pesar de que sus relaciones sean de conocimiento público.

Quizá la única persona que sea capaz de responderte con la verdad sea una serpiente con traje de león ¿O un león con traje de serpiente?

Si le preguntas a Draco Malfoy a qué huele su amortentia, es probable que te crucie solo por intentar inmiscuirte en su vida, pero si le dices que Harry Potter dirá a qué huele su amortentia primero, tal vez, y solo tal vez, puedas salir con vida de tu momento de imprudencia.

Si le preguntas a Harry Potter a qué huele su amortentia te dirá que huele a palo de escoba, a chocolate y a gomina para cabello. Pero anda, no te quedes solo con eso, pídele una explicación, que si no será imposible sacar una respuesta de Malfoy.

Si le preguntas a Harry Potter el por qué su amortentia huele así, dentro de su inocencia, te responderá que le encanta el quidditch y que su Saeta es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que le han dado; que el chocolate se volvió su adicción en tercer año cuando tuvo que aprender a librarse de los dementores, y que lo consumió tantas veces que ahora le es imposible dejarlo; y sobre la gomina, pues, con un sonrojo te responderá que es el olor que siempre ha relacionado con Malfoy hijo, que le es casi imposible sentir ese olor y no pensar en él, en lo mucho que ha cambiado desde que se conocieron donde Madame Malkin. Con un sonrojo aún mayor te dirá que aunque lo relacione con ese olor particular, lo prefiere sin ella, que se ve mejor con el cabello suelto cubriéndole un poco los ojos.

Si ahora, con estos antecedentes, le vuelves a preguntar a Draco Malfoy a qué huele su amortentia te dirá que huele a su laboratorio de pociones, a lúcuma y a desodorante de chocolate. Si está de humor, él mismo te dirá que su laboratorio es el único recuerdo físico que le queda de su padrino, que su placer culpable es aquella fruta y que le encanta cuando Harry sale del baño luego de una ducha oliendo a ese exquisito desodorante de chocolate. Ni qué decir cuando por esa razón el moreno se ve obligado a tomar otra ducha más tarde.

Para todos la amortentia tiene tres olores distintivos, dependiendo de cuáles son las cosas que más nos gustan. Aunque no lo sepamos siempre. Pero siempre habrá una que nos recuerda a una persona especial, a esa persona que amamos con locura, aunque no lo queramos aceptar. Así como Hermione y Ron, Pansy y Blaise, Dean y Luna, Seamus y Justin, Ginny y Colin, Neville y Hannah, muchas personas más están destinadas a ser felices con quienes el destino los emparejó y nunca lo sintieron como una mala jugada del hado, sino como lo correcto; Sirius y Severus dieron el pie para que sus ahijados siguieran sus mismos pasos y se convirtieran en el amor de la vida de su némesis escolar. Aquel que en un principio no podían ver sin saltar a su cuello para ahorcarlo, ahora no pueden evitar saltar a su cuello por razones completamente distintas.

xxx

No sé de dónde salió esto, solo sé que llegó a mi mente en un momento de iluminación y se quedó en mi computador porque realmente me gustó. Es algo simple, pero lindo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
